La manada sobrevive
by Brico4889
Summary: Pre Temporada 1/libro 1 Jon le salva la vida a Sansa haciendo que ella se de cuenta de lo injusta que ha sido con él
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Antes de empezar a leer esta historia me gustaría aclarar un par de puntos porque seguramente si alguien ha leído otros trabajos mios se sentirá un poco confundido.**

 **1 Si, esto es una historia Jonsa**

 **2\. Jonerys es mi pareja favorita de GoT pero no le hago el feo a otros posibles emparejamientos como Jon/Sansa Jon/Ygritte o Drogo/Dany**

 **3\. Por el momento esta historia será solo de amistad/familia, posiblemente pasemos a romance en un futuro previsible.**

Mirándolo con retrospectiva Sansa culparía de los acontecimientos del día a Arya.

Bueno, para ser justos la culpa era de su padre, ya que había sido él quien se había acercado a ella diciéndole que tal vez debería intentar pasar más tiempo con su hermana pequeña para así conocerla mejor y aprender más la una de la otra.

Es decir, Sansa amaba a su hermana. Realmente. Probablemente eran todo lo diferentes que dos personas que compartían la misma sangre podrían llegar a ser, y sabía que en ocasiones ella sacaba de quicio a Arya casi tanto como Arya la sacaba de quicio a ella. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo su hermanita, eso nunca iba a cambiar, de modo que cuando su padre le sugirió que hiciesen más cosas juntas no le pareció, ni de lejos, el fin del mundo.

Eso fue hasta que Arya le contó sus planes para el día.

"No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, Arya" Se quejó Sansa, mientras su hermana la arrastraba fuera de las murallas de Winterfell.

"Vamos no me seas miedica" Bufo Arya "Apenas nos vamos a alejar nada y estaremos con Rob, Jon y Theon. Además has sido tú quien ha insistido en acompañarme"

"Si, pero..." A Sansa no se le ocurrió nada que decir "De acuerdo, no diré nada más, pero quiero que me prometas que mañana asistirás a todas las clases de la Septa sin protestar en ningún momento"

Arya hizo un sonido de queja pero asintió y Sansa se dio por satisfecha.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a los chicos. Como de costumbre Theon parecía estar intentando molestar a Jon por algo mientras que Rob intentaba poner paz entre ambos.

"Sansa" Exclamó su hermano mayor al verla "No te esperábamos a ti también"

"Aunque no os lo creáis ella ha insistido" Dijo Arya "Bueno más o menos. Ha insistido en acompañarme, aunque no sabía adonde estaba yendo"

Jon las miró a ambas "¿Y sabe que ni padre ni vuestra madre sabe que estamos aquí o lo que vamos a hacer?"

"¡QUE!" Gritó Sansa fulminando con la mirada a su hermana "No, eso no me lo ha dicho"

Arya le sacó la lengua "Ahora te aguantas, ya estás aquí y si te chivas también te castigaran a ti"

Sansa apretó los dientes. Arya tenía en parte razón. Claro que su deber como hija sería avisar a sus padres de que sus hermanos estaban haciendo algo sin su permiso.

 _Pero si voy ahora a contárselo, seguro que todos se enfadaran conmigo_

No le importaba demasiado lo que Jon y Theon pudiesen pensar, pero Arya y Rob... Su padre le había pedido que intentase tener una mejor relación con su hermana. Eso sin duda no ayudaría.

"Está bien, me quedaré con vosotros" Decidió al final Sansa "Pero si veo algo que no me gusta me iré enseguida y se lo contaré todo a nuestra madre"

"Vamos no seas aguafiestas" Se quejó Arya.

Pese a que estaban en verano, en el Norte aún hacia bastante frío como para que cayesen pequeñas nevadas de vez en cuando, como la noche anterior, y la nieve podía acumularse bastante si seguía haciendo frío durante el día. Rápidamente Arya se agacho para coger un pedazo de nieve y tirarse-lo a su hermana.

La bola de nieve habría golpeado a sansa en toda la cara pero una mano tiró de ella para apartarla de la trayectoria. Sansa alzó la vista y vio que era Jon quien lo había hecho, y seguía cogiéndole la mano aunque la soltó rápidamente al ver que ella lo miraba.

Sansa no recordaba haber tocado a su medio hermano en mucho tiempo y extrañamente ese pequeño contacto hizo que su mano empezase a temblar, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque la bola de nieve que iba dirigida a ella acabó por estrellarse contra la cara de Theon.

"¡Maldita niña!" Gritó el hijo del Hierro persiguiendo a Arya, la cual al ver como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos había decidió que era mejor poner una distancia segura.

"¡Arya, Theon volved aquí!" Gritó Rob, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso "Mierda. Voy a por ellos, Jon quédate con Sansa"

"Oye Rob, espera..." Empezó a protestar Sansa, pero Rob ya había arrancado a correr.

Estupendo, ahora tenia que quedarse a solas en medio del bosque con Jon. No es que pensase que Jon pudiese hacerle nada, en realidad resultaría más preocupante haberse quedado a solas con Theon, pero procuraba no hablarle o estar a solas con él, si podía evitarlo. A fin de cuentas, como decían la Septa y su madre, no era apropiado que una dama se relacionase con un bastardo, aunque fuese su hermanastro.

"Maldita sea Arya" Murmuró Sansa para misma "¿Es que no puedes estar dos minutos sin armar jaleo?"

"No te preocupes. Rob dará con ellos enseguida. Y Theon nunca se atrevería a hacerle nada a Arya" Dijo Jon para tranquilizarla.

"No estaba hablando contigo" Replicó Sansa fríamente.

Jon encajó eso como un puñetazo "Por supuesto. Perdonarme Mi Señora"

Como le sucedía varias veces, Sansa sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al ver la expresión de dolor de Jon pero decidió no centrarse mucho en ese molesto sentimiento.

Pasaron varios minutos sumidos en un silencio sumamente incomodo sin ni siquiera mirarse el uno al otro hasta que Sansa oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Jon para preguntarle si también lo había oído pero él ya tenía la espada desenvainada y le hizo un gesto para que estuviese en silencio.

 _No debe haber sido nada, estamos muy cerca de las murallas, nunca hay nada peligroso aquí_ Pensó Sansa para calmarse, pero eso no evitó que se le acelerase el pulso mientras veía como Jon iba echando una ojeado por los arboles a su alrededor.

Un potente rugido a su derecha hizo que a Sansa casi se le parase el corazón al ver un oso enorme corriendo hacia ella.

El miedo la paralizó por completo y habría muerto sin ninguna duda si Jon no hubiese atacado al oso con su espada, llamando su atención y apartándolo de ella.

"¡Sansa sal de aquí! ¡Huye!" Gritó Jon al tiempo que rodaba por el suelo para evitar que la zarpa del oso le destrozase la cara.

Pero Sansa no podía moverse en absoluto, mucho menos correr. Se quedó allí impotente viendo como el oso arremetía contra Jon y lo lanzaba varios metros atrás.

"¡JON!" Gritó Sansa aterrorizada viendo como la bestia se lanzaba a por su hermano.

"¡Sansa! ¡Jon!"

Sansa no se había alegrado tanto de oír la voz de Rob en toda su vida. Volvió a mirar donde estaba Jon y vio que el oso estaba tumbado encima suyo, y ninguno de los dos se movía.

"Sansa ¿Que sucede te hemos oído gritar y...?" Rob dejó de hablar de golpe al ver a la enorme bestia.

"Joder" Murmuró Theon, apareciendo al lado de Rob, con Arya detrás suyo.

"¿Donde está Jon?" Preguntó Arya buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

Sansa solo pudo levantar un dedo tembloroso señalando al oso.

Rob y Theon no perdieron tiempo y ambos corrieron hacia la bestia. El oso pesaba demasiado para que ambos pudiesen levantarlo pero lograron moverlo lo suficiente para sacar a Jon de debajo suyo. Al hacerlo Sansa vio que Jon se las había ingeniado para clavar su espada en el cuerpo del oso, antes de que lo aplastase, matándolo al instante.

Jon jadeó, en busca de aire, agarrándose las costillas en un gesto de dolor.

 _Está vivo_ Sansa notó como el alivió le invadía todo el cuerpo

"Caray Snow, estoy impresionado" Theon le dio una palmada en el hombro "Es toda una pieza la que has logrado cazar"

Jon le ignoró por completo y miró a Sansa "¿Estás bien?"

Ahí estaba él. Magullado, dolorido, apunto de haber muerto, y le preguntaba si ella estaba bien. Lo absurdo de la situación hizo que quisiera reír. O llorar. O ambas cosas a la vez. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó a asentir en silencio.

* * *

Estaba ya anocheciendo y Sansa se preparó para irse a la cama cuando recibió la visita de su madre.

"Estoy muy decepcionada contigo" Dijo Catelyn en cuanto cerró la puerta "El comportamiento que has demostrado hoy no es el apropiado de una dama"

"Lo sé madre. Lo siento" Dijo Sansa con la vista fija al suelo.

Su padre también había hablado con ella, más temprano, esa tarde, y le había advertido que su madre estaba furiosa, por lo sucedido, si bien parecía que él solo se alegraba de que sus hijos estuviesen bien.

"Tu padre y yo pensaremos en un castigo apropiado para cada uno de vosotros, no te quepa ninguna duda" Siguió diciendo Catelyn.

"Lo entiendo"

El rostro de su madre se suavizo "Quiero que entiendas que no estoy solo enfadada contigo, sino también asustada. ¿Como crees que nos sentiríamos tu padre yo yo si algunos de vosotros hubiese resultado herido, o peor?

 _Ya ha habido alguien que ha salido herido_ Pensó Sansa, aunque parecía que a su madre no le importaba.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, madre? Se trata de Jon"

La mirada de Catelyn se volvió dura como el acero "¿Que te ha hecho ese bastardo?"

"Nada" Respondió Sansa sorprendida por el tono brusco de su madre"

 _Tan solo me ha salvado la vida_

 _"_ ¿Ha sido idea suya lo de ir al bosque?" Insistió Catelyn "¿Crees que planeaba matar a Rob y hacer que pareciese un accidente?"

"¿Que?" Sansa solo pudo mirar a su madre conmocionada "¿Como puedes pensar eso?"

"Oh, cariño, a veces se me olvida lo joven e inocente que eres" Dijo Catelyn, acariciando la mejilla de su hija "Tu padre nunca deberia haber permitido que ese bastardo fuese criado junto a sus verdaderos hijos. Por sus venas corre una sangre negra y corrompida. No te quepa la menor duda de que lo que más desea en este mundo es veros muertos a ti y a tus hermanos para poder quedarse con Winterfell ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si. Lo entiendo"

Y Sansa realmente lo entendía.

Entendía que Jon había arriesgado su vida para protegerla cuando podría haberse quedado mirando sin hacer nada, entendía que cuando Rob y Theon apartaron el cuerpo del oso e encima suyo, la primera preocupación de Jon había sido asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien, pese a que obviamente él era el que había resultado más herido.

 _Te equivocas con él madre_ Pensó Sansa _Jon no es el monstruo que tú quieres que sea_

Ahora Sansa entendía que para Catelyn era más fácil pensar esas cosas de Jon para así poder odiarlo tranquila. No podía odiar a Ned porque era su marido y no podía odiar a la madre de Jon porque nadie sabía quien era, de modo que solo le quedaba Jon,

Jon, que lo único malo que había hecho era existir.

Con esa revelación también llegó la culpa y el arrepentimiento por la forma en que ella misma había estado tratando a su hermano durante los últimos años.

"Me gustaría ir ya a la cama, madre, hoy a sido un día muy intenso"

"Por supuesto cariño" Catelyn le dio un beso a su hija en la frente "Recuerda que te quiero pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo se. Yo también te quiero"

Cuando su madre se fue, Sansa se metió en la cama pero, por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir.

Jon podría haber muerto esa mañana. Y las ultimas palabras que ella le habría dicho hubiesen sido...

Incapaz de soportarlo, Sansa se levantó, cogió una capa y salió de su habitación.

Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo por deambular de noche por los pasillos sin el permiso de nadie y pensó que así debía sentirse Arya cada vez que hacía una de sus travesuras.

Sin embargo al llegar frente a la habitación de Jon la invadió la duda. No estaba segura de que hacer, o decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de si Jon querría verla.

Pero ahora no podía echarse atrás, de modo que se armó de valor y llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

Por la cara que puso al verla era evidente que ella era la ultima persona que esperaba ver, pero Sansa apenas presto atención a eso ya que sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el cuerpo de Jon y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un jadeo.

Jon solo iba vestido con unos pantalones, dejando su torso desnudo, de modo que Sansa pudo ver los horribles moretones que le cubrían el pecho y los brazos.

 _Es culpa mía. Esto es culpa mía_ Pensó Sansa, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Sansa? ¿Que estás haciendo a...?"

Pero antes de que Jon hubiese podido terminar la pregunta, Sansa lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo la cara entre su pecho, haciendo que Jon silbase de dolor debido a las costillas rotas.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" Repetía Sansa entre sollozos.

Jon no entendía que demonios estaba pasando pero sabía que si alguien los veía juntos en esas circunstancias, Lady Catelyn ordenaría que lo ejecutasen, y probablemente ni siquiera su padre podría impedirlo, de modo que se llevó a Sansa dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sansa parecía estar un poco más calmada pero aún tenía los ojos llorosos y Jon no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como actuar. Nunca antes había tenido a una chica llorando en su cama, y el hecho de que esa chica fuese su hermana con la que casi nunca se hablaba no ayudaba precisamente.

"Sansa, dime que sucede" Empezó Jon, sentándose a su lado, inseguro sobre si debía tocarla o no "No puedo ayudarte si no me hablas"

"Lo siento mucho, Jon. Por todo" Dijo Sansa mirándolo con ojos vidriosos "Siento mucho como te he tratado todos estos años. Por favor perdóname"

Jon no se esperaba eso "No hay nada que perdonar"

"¡Si que lo hay!" Insistió ella "Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo y yo en cambio te he tratado horrible. No recuerdo haberte llamado hermano ni una sola vez en años. ¿Como es posible que no me odies?"

Jon la miró conmocionado "Sansa, yo nunca podría odiarte, eres mi hermana"

Esa respuesta solo hizo que Sansa empezase a llorar de nuevo. ¿Por que Jon tenia que ser tan condenadamente bueno? Eso hacía que ella aún se sintiese peor.

"¿Me dejaras compensarte Jon?" Suplicó Sansa cogiéndole las manos "¿Por todos los años que debería haber sido una hermana dulce y cariñosa?"

"Está bien, escúchame" Dijo Jon "Nada me gustaría más que estar más unido a ti, como lo estoy con nuestros hermanos, pero no tienes que compensarme nada. Tú eres una dama de alta cuna y yo un simple bastardo, es normal que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra"

"No es verdad. Eres mi hermano y debería haberte tratado como tal. Dejé que las palabras de mi madre me nublasen el juicio"

"Tu madre tiene motivos para odiarme"

"¡No los tiene! No has hecho nada que merezca ese odio"

"Soy un bastardo" Se limitó a decir Jon.

"Eres nuestro hermano" Le corrigió Sansa llorando de nuevo "Y eres mi héroe. Hoy podrías haber muerto para protegerme. Si llega a suceder, nunca me lo habría perdonado"

"Oye" Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sansa limpiando sus lágrimas "No podía dejar que ese animal salvaje le hiciese daño a mi hermana pequeña ¿verdad?"

Sansa soltó una risa y puso su mano sobre la de Jon. Se sentía tan cómodo y natural estar en una situación así de intima con él. No entendía como había podido malgastar tantos años ignorándole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy sinceramente sorprendido por la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capitulo. Intentaré seguir con esta historia pero no puedo prometer actualizaciones constantes ya que ya me cuesta demasiado mantenerme al día con mis otras historias.  
**

En el momento en que se despertó Jon supo que algo no iba bien.

Mejor dicho no es que no fuese bien sino que había algo fuera de lugar.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en su habitación sino que había otra persona tumbada en la cama con él.

 _¿Que demonios?_

Al principio estaba tan confundido, y nervioso, que ni siquiera se movió pero entonces vio la larga cabellera pelirroja de su acompañante y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él.

Sansa

Debieron quedarse dormidos antes de que ella volviese a su habitación.

Eso era malo, muy malo. Si Lady Catelyn o cualquiera de las sirvientas iban a despertar a Sansa y se encontraban con su habitación vacía se iba a armar una buena.

El sol apenas estaba empezado a salir por el horizonte de modo que aún tenían algo de tiempo, pero debían moverse deprisa.

"Sansa, hey Sansa" Jon la sacudió suavemente del hombro para despertarla. Sansa abrió los ojos con expresión soñolienta pero rápidamente su mirada se llenó de terror al darse cuenta de que había alguien en la cama con ella. Por suerte Jon fue más rápido y logró taparle la boca antes de que sus gritos despertasen a todo el castillo "Sansa, por favor no grites, soy yo"

"¿Jon?" La voz de Sansa sonó amortiguada contra su mano pero parecía que ya no iba a gritar de modo que la soltó "¿Que estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

Jon no pudo evitar reírse "No estoy en tu habitación, cariño, tú estás en la mía. ¿Recuerdas que viniste a verme anoche?"

Las mejillas de Sansa se pusieron rojas como un tomate "Me quedé dormida en tu cama. Que vergüenza"

"Para ser justos debimos quedarnos dormidos los dos al mismo tiempo, o yo te habría despertado"

"Da igual, es bochornoso, si madre se entera se va a poner furiosa"

"Lo sé. Por eso tienes que irte ahora mismo. Apenas ha amanecido, si te das prisa y tienes cuidado de que nadie te vea, seguramente puedas pasar inadvertida"

Sansa asintió pero antes de irse abrazó a Jon una ultima vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Jon, quise decir todo lo que dije anoche. Quiero ser una mejor hermana para ti y me da igual lo que mi madre pueda decir al respecto"

Jon sonrió con tristeza "Yo también quiero que estemos más unidos, Sansa, pero si tu madre se entera se pondrá furiosa. Eres la única de nuestros hermanos que me trata como a ella le gustaría, si empiezas a cambiar tu actitud hacia mí probablemente piense que te he corrompido de algún modo"

"Entonces lo mantendremos en secreto" Dijo Sansa. No le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea pero tampoco quería que Jon fuese castigado, y sabía que él tenía razón, Lady Catelyn se pondría furiosa si su hija predilecta de repente empezaba a ser buena con el bastardo.

Jon la observó con diversión "Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Arya. Eso es exactamente lo que ella habría dicho"

Sansa le golpeó en el hombro fingiendo molestia "¡Cállate!"

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas Jon y Sansa se acomodaron a su nueva y peculiar rutina.

Cuando había otras personas delante ella lo ignoraba o era fría e indiferente con él, como había sido siempre, pero ahora intentaba encontrar momentos en los que poder estar a solas con él, incluso iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando a sus habitaciones cuando caía la noche.

Fue una sorpresa para ella descubrir que en realidad Jon era el mejor de los chicos luchando con la espada. Sansa siempre había supuesto que Rob sería mejor porque... En fin porque se suponía que debía serlo ya que era el primogénito y el futuro señor de Winterfell, pero cada vez que iba a verlos entrenar (cosa que pasaba cada vez más a menudo) Jon ganaba casi siempre.

En una ocasión incluso logró vencer a Rob y a Theon al mismo tiempo.

Sansa recordaba perfectamente ese día. Jon había acabado agotado, casi no podía tenderse en pie pero lucia una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Incluso Ser Roderick le felicitó por el gran entrenamiento que había hecho. Su padre también estaba allí y no dijo nada pero la mirada de orgullo y aprobación en su rostro significó más para Jon que cualquier palabra.

Por supuesto fue muy diferente con Lady Catelyn.

En el momento en que se encontró con esa mirada fría y acusadora la sonrisa de Jon se esfumó y recuperó su habitual expresión de tristeza melancólica. Sansa vio como eso pasaba y por primera vez en su vida sintió algo parecido a ira hacia su madre.

 _¿Por que no puedes amarlo, madre? Él es tan fácil de amar_ Pensó Sansa con tristeza viendo como Jon se alejaba cabizbajo. **  
**

Esa noche Jon se retiró temprano de la cena. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero Sansa pensó que igual necesitaba algo de compañía de modo que, tras dejar pasar unos minutos para que nadie sospechase, se levantó también diciendo que estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir.

Fue directamente a la habitación de Jon pero se la encontró vacía. Por un segundo no tuvo ni idea de que hacer pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo había otro lugar al que Jon podría haber ido.

Tal y como esperaba se encontró a Jon en el patio de armas golpeando a un muñeco de entrenamiento con su espada.

Él aún no la había visto de modo que Sansa decidió quedarse quieta sin hacer ningún ruido y ver como entrenaba. Sus golpes eran fuertes y su respiración pesada, saltaba a la vista que se estaba desahogando, pero de todas formas su precisión era impecable, incluso alguien con tan nula experiencia como ella en el combate se daba cuenta de que los ataques de Jon siempre iban dirigidos a puntos que habrían sido mortales de enfrentarse a un humano.

Pasados unos minutos Jon se quitó toda la ropa salvo los pantalones y las botas, probablemente para estar más fresco y Sansa se sonrojo furiosamente. No era la primera vez que veía a Jon con el torso desnudo pero verlo en esas circunstancias, con el sudor corriendo por su espalda y sus músculos marcados por el esfuerzo hizo que su garganta se secase y su estomago empezase a revolotear de una forma que no estaba seguro de poder o querer explicar.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí embobada viendo entrenar a su hermano pero al final Jon decidió que ya había tenido bastante entrenamiento y recogió sus cosas para volver a su habitación, solo para quedarse de piedra al ver a Sansa parada a pocos metros suyos.

"S-Sansa" Tartamudeó Jon vistiéndose a toda prisa "¿Cuanto rato llevas ahí?"

"He salido del comedor poco después de que tú te fueras" Sansa tragó saliva varias veces para poder hablar "Quería hablar contigo"

"¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo?"

Sansa negó con la cabeza "No, solo he pensado que igual te apetecería la compañía. ¿Siempre vienes aquí a entrenar cuando te vas temprano de la cena?"

"Si, siempre. Creo que padre es el único que lo sabe. Le pedí permiso ya que no estaba seguro si podía venir por aquí cuando era de noche"

"Bueno eso explica porque Rob es incapaz de ganarte" Bromeó Sansa "Salta a la vista que te lo tomas mucho más enserio que él"

"Podría vencer a Rob igualmente aunque él entrenase todos los días y yo solo uno al mes" Replicó Jon con el inició de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sansa se río suavemente "No me seas arrogante"

"No soy arrogante" Dijo Jon fingiendo estar ofendido "Tan solo confiado"

Sansa tarareó como respuesta "¿Oye Jon?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te importa si te hago compañía cuando vengas aquí por las noches?" Jon la miró sorprendido y ella bajó la mirada con timidez "Si prefieres estar solo lo entenderé pero de verdad me gustaría estar contigo. Hay muy pocos momentos en los que podemos estar solos y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo"

"No, claro que no me importa que me hagas compañía, tan solo me ha sorprendido que me lo pidieses eso es todo. Además estoy seguro de que acabaras aburriéndote si solo te quedas ahí mirándome"

"No te creas. Hoy el tiempo se me ha pasado volando" Dijo Sansa sin pensar. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir pensó en como arreglarlo "Quiero decir que seguro que encuentro formas de entretenerme. Puedo traer alguno de mis bordados para acabarlos o incluso podrías darme una clase algún día"

"Una clase... ¿de espada?" Preguntó Jon incrédulo.

"Uhmm... ¿Si?"

"¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana?" Preguntó Jon tras unos segundos de silencio estupefacto.

"¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. Ha sido una estupidez, no sé por que te lo he pedido"

"Hey, espera" Jon la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiese alejarse. Una vez más el contacto envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo "Lo siento si parece que me estaba burlando de ti. Es que ni en un millón de años esperaba que me pidieses algo así"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste en el bosque?"

"Si, claro?" Respondió Jon confundido por el cambio de conversación.

"En aquel momento me sentí débil, impotente y vulnerable" Explicó Sansa apartando la mirada "Sé que te parecerá una estupidez pero no quiero volver a sentirme de ese modo en toda mi vida"

Jon la observó en silencio un buen rato antes de volver a hablar "¿Sabes cuantas veces nos ha pedido Arya a mí o a Rob que le enseñemos a usar una espada?"

"¿Un montón?" Adivinó Sansa, conociendo a su hermana.

"Ni te lo imaginas" Jon sonrió de oreja a oreja "Si se entera de que te he dicho que si a ti después de negárselo tantas veces a ella nos matará a ambos"

"¿Quieres decir...?"

"Empezamos mañana"

 **Un pequeño comentario. Las edades son diferentes que en los libros y la serie  
**

 **Rob y Jon tienen 17**

 **Sansa tiene 15**

 **Los demás tienen la misma edad**


End file.
